Un vide à combler par tous les moyens
by anhelo
Summary: Ce sang si beau et si pure, fierté de mon illustre famille, s’écoule lentement hors de moi, essayant d’entraîner avec lui cette douleur qui étreint mon âme et mon cœur. HPDM


Un vide à combler par tous les moyens.

Ce sang si beau et si pure, fierté de mon illustre famille, s'écoule lentement hors de moi, essayant d'entraîner avec lui cette douleur qui étreint mon âme et mon cœur.

Cela fait des semaines que je suis dans cet état, perdu, sans vie, au milieu de la foule formée par les élèves de Poudlard. Pantin désarticulé, à la recherche d'une partie de moi-même. Je n'ai pas à aller bien loin pour trouver ce qui me manque, ce brun aux yeux verts qui a kidnappé mon cœur, refusant, à présent, de me le rendre.

Une histoire qui a duré treize mois deux semaines et quatre jours exactement, durant mes heures perdues j'ai effectué ce douloureux calcul.

Nous avons vécu plus d'un an d'amour et de bonheur, et puis brusquement sans raison apparente, ni explication, il m'a quitté.

Je suppose qu'il a cédé à la pression ambiante, à Ron qui le harcelait depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement appris les véritables liens qui nous unissaient. Et je suppose que je devrais me sentir débarrassé, que s'il a capitulé si facilement cela veut tout simplement dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas réellement ou en tout cas pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait, mais j'ai mal comme jamais auparavant.

Depuis qu'il a rompu, je suis incapable de me séparer de ma lame de rasoir, je la porte autour du cou afin de sentir la froideur rassurante de son métal contre ma peau. Beaucoup pensent que c'est un nouveau moyen de me faire remarquer ou de me rebeller, mais s'ils regardaient de plus prés, ils verraient qu'elle est recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sang par endroit, mon sang.

Lorsque je me sens trop mal, je glisse ce bout de fer contre ma chaire, laissant ainsi de fines stries parallèles, à l'intérieur de mes poignets, ou bien quand je suis sûr de ne pas être dérangé, sur mes cuisses. Je me sens libéré lorsque le sang s'écoule lentement de mes vaisseaux, comme hypnotisé par cette vision, par ce contraste entre la couleur vermeille de ce liquide et la blancheur de ma peau.

Un soulagement de courte durée certes, mais c'est ce qui me permet de continuer à vivre, un répit qui me permet de garder la tête haute devant lui.

N'est ce pas étrange ? Je suis obligé de me faire du mal pour me sentir bien.

Après un passage dans les toilettes, pour une séance de scarification salvatrice, je rejoins la salle de potions. Je suis à peine assis que Blaise se penche vers moi, comme d'habitude il s'inquiète de ma courte absence.

Après un passage dans les toilettes, pour une séance de scarification salvatrice, je rejoins la salle de potions. Je suis à peine assis que Blaise se penche vers moi, comme d'habitude il s'inquiète de ma courte absence.

Il ne devrait pas, il sait , il l'a découvert il y a prés d'un mois, au début il a évidemment tout tenté pour m'empêcher de m'automutiler, mais il a fini par baisser les bras, se contentant de garder un œil sur moi. Un peu comme un grand frère, enfin incestueux le grand frère ! Je ne vais pas me voiler la face, j'ai bien remarqué ces regards chargés d'amour et de désir qu'il m'adressait parfois.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi mon cœur a-t-il choisi Le Survivant ? Je sais le cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore, mais là j'aimerai quand même, qu'elle m'explique, parce que rien ne permettait de prévoir que Harry et moi tomberions éperdument amoureux, enfin tout du moins moi, parce que lui......

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Ça peut aller, Blaise. »

« Tu es sûr ? T'es un peu pâle. »

« Je suis toujours pâle ! Si tu t'inquiètes autant, c'est parce que dans deux jours nous affrontons les Gryffondors ! »

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. »

En disant cela il attrape ma main et à l'aide de son pouce caresse doucement, tendrement les cicatrices de mon poignet. Je sens le regard de Harry se poser sur moi, dans deux jours, ce sera notre dernier affrontement, la dernière fois que Potter et Malfoy se rencontreront sur un terrain de Quidditch et cette fois je gagnerai, pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je remporterai ce match, même si pour ça je dois utiliser les méthodes les plus vils.

Le cours commence et j'essaye de fixer mes pensées sur ce que dit le professeur Rogue, même si je sens toujours les yeux , de mon ancien amant, fixés sur mon dos.

Enfin seul ! La journée est finie et j'ai pu rejoindre ma chambre de préfet en chef, je sais qu'ici personne ne viendra me déranger. J'enlève ma robe et m'assied sur mon lit, instinctivement ma main part à la recherche de ma lame et la trouve aisément.

J'ai besoin ce soir encore d'oublier, je me rends donc dans la salle de bain et me glisse sous le jet d'eau glacée de la douche. Pour un temps encore mon cerveau se trouve engourdi tout comme mon corps par la température de l'eau, je ne veux plus entendre la voix de Weasley et les injures affreuses qu'il m'a jetées au visage, alors que je regagnais la Grande Salle, le tout devant un Potter passif.

Je coupe la douche et attrape une serviette que j'enroule autour de mes hanches, je me retrouve à m'observer devant le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux, un regard vide presque hagard, j'ai perdu toute la dignité allant avec mon nom de famille, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Mais je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux, qu'il me revienne ? Ou alors, que la douleur s'arrête ? S'il me demandait que nous reprenions notre relation en serais-je capable ? Pourrais-je lui pardonner ces semaines de souffrances et son indifférence ?

Il faut que j'oublie tout ça, que je me concentre sur ce qui est vraiment important, le match, ce duel aérien entre lui et moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, non, rectification, je ne dois pas le laisser gagner. Alors que le stress commence à monter en moi, je me mets à rechercher frénétiquement ma lame que j'avais déposée sur la tablette. Lorsque enfin ma main se referme sur elle je la sens pénétrer dans la peau de mes doigts, je ressers encore un peu plus mon poing, avant de relâcher cette étrange étreinte. Mon regard se perd à nouveau sur ces récentes blessures, une fascination quasi morbide s'empare de moi.

Je le vaincrai.

C'est fini, le match que j'ai le plus attendu de toute ma vie, vient de se terminer sur la victoire de mon équipe, mais quelle amère victoire pour moi ! Weasley ne s'est pas gêné pour me bousculer et me mettre des coups derrière le dos de l'arbitre, sans compter toutes ces insultes allant de mon homosexualité à l'emprisonnement de mon père. Harry aussi s'y est mis certainement sous l'influence de son ami et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal, se faire traiter de tapette par son ex-amant n'est pas une chose facile. Mais j'ai fait abstraction de tout cela et ai attrapé le Vif d'or sous l'acclamation des gens de ma maison. Je suis fier de moi, pour une fois j'ai réussi sans l'aide de personne.

Mes coéquipiers viennent de partir, pour rejoindre la salle commune de notre maison, afin de fêter dignement cette victoire historique, non sans m'avoir demandé de me presser.

Je me retrouve à nouveau seul, je me déshabille et sors ma lame, je sais que c'est la dernière fois, je la glisse contre la peau fine de l'aine, un endroit qu'Harry aimait particulièrement caresser, cela ne durera que quelques minutes, juste le temps que le sang s'écoule totalement de mon corps, dans cinq minutes je n'aurai plus mal, plus jamais. Je m'en vais sur une victoire, sur une douleur, sur un amour perdu mais je tire ma révérence en espérant ne jamais revenir sur cette Terre.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvre, mais je suis trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux , je sens que je pars.


End file.
